1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system which performs data input and output to and from a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a communication system which performs data input and output to and from a camera, there is a monitoring camera system which monitors an intruder who enters a house lot. A monitoring camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-99862 includes a home server which can record video and sound, an infrared sensor, a video camera, and a microphone. In a case where the infrared sensor detects an intruder, the home server records a video of the intruder and also records sound of the intruder by using the video camera and the microphone.
However, in the above-described patent document, in a case where the sensor detects the intruder, image data indicating a video captured by the video camera and audio data of sound collected by the microphone are just recorded by the home server.
A home dweller may recognize the presence of an intruder in circumstances in which the dweller observes the home server at all times, but the dweller is not continuously able to recognize the intruder if the dweller is away from a location (for example, a home study) where image data or audio data stored in the home server can be checked. The dweller reproduces the recorded image data or audio data and thus recognizes the presence of the intruder for the first time. For this reason, the dweller cannot converse with the intruder, such as directly listening to what is wanted from the intruder. In a case where the dweller is out, it is difficult to directly converse with the intruder from a place being visited.